


We Sunk our Teeth into Fate

by AlecWinchester



Series: I will always find you [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x20, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alley scene, Always meant to find each other, Coda, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fate & Destiny, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus waxes poetic about Alec, Missing Scene, Sexy Times, We Just Love Each Other, emotional sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Alec and him, were always meant to find each other, to stand next to each other, in every world, every universe, in every situation. Sure, they've fought, and sure they've been told that they weren't meant to be. Two different worlds, centuries, people apart. But isn't that the beauty? The fact that they went against fate itself and decided that no, they wouldn't let anything separate them. They would always find a way back to each other.----Or unfinished business from 2x20, what happened after the alley scene.





	We Sunk our Teeth into Fate

**Author's Note:**

> To begin, this is a super self-indulgent fic full of tooth-rotting fluff that I hope you angels enjoy. Next I would like to dedicate this to Madison, my darling girl, my darling angel, my inspiration to all things, my hypewoman, my sunshine, my everything. Thank you for your love and friendship, I am eternally lucky to have you in my life, truly, I am blessed. This world is so lucky to have someone like you, you deserve the universe and I wish I could give it to you, alas, I am a mere writer so I hope this is enough. Happy Birthday, much love. Enjoy.

“ _I don’t think I can live without you._ ”

With those words Magnus could feel his heart come to a standstill, his lungs momentarily refusing to work, he couldn’t breathe.

Magnus has never been speechless and he has been serenaded and loved and has had poetry written about him, yet in this alley, with this beautiful boy, he has never felt more loved, he has never once felt the gravity of the earth, he was immortal, untouchable; floating through life like it's nothing, but Alec Lightwood, sturdy, unmovable, unstoppable; honest to a fault, is telling him that he only wants to live in a world with Magnus and Magnus can't breathe, because it's a lot to say that, it's a lot to say but it doesn't matter if you don't mean it, but he knows down to his very bones that Alec means it, he knows in the way he looks at Magnus, open, truthful and loving that he means it.

And it hurts so fucking much because Magnus means it to.

(but he will never get that)

He has never met someone that has made him want to stop time, but Alec Lightwood, he's the first. He grounds Magnus, makes him aware of the world, and how precious life is and for once Magnus doesn't want to float, he wants to stay on earth, if only it meant to stay by Alec's side. For as long he can.

And the thing is, the thing that simultaneously kills Magnus and revives him, is in that alley, that horribly lit, dirty and wet alley behind the bar, insignificant, small, random, is the place that Alec Lightwood decided that he CAN'T, literally CAN'T LIVE without Magnus, without _him_.  He literally looked at him, at Magnus like he was seeing him for the time, in a way Magnus has never been looked at before; like he was the sun, the moon and the stars and decided, as if it the easiest decision in the world that he would never be able to live without Magnus.

“Alexander…” Magnus’ voice shook, he didn’t know what to say.

Alec just shook his head, “It’s true Magnus, I-you are everything, everything to me and everything that matters, and I refuse to live in a world without you, a world without _you_ isn't possible,” he took a step towards Magnus, eyes open and honest, “and I know I’ve made mistakes, many in fact, and I know what I did, with the soul sword and so many other things was wrong, but I am sorry, so, _so,_ sorry. But it doesn’t change the fact that I am yours, forever, if you’ll have me, in whatever way you decide, I am yours. Yours to love, to not, to hate, to be with, to hurt, to heal, yours, forever, eternally.”

Magnus breath hitched, and he could feel his eyes sting with tears, but that didn’t stop him from for Alec and intertwining their hands, “ _Hush_ , my darling, it’s okay, we’ve both made mistakes, we’ve both been wrong, and we’re learning, to be better, as people and together and it’s okay, I promise it’s okay, I forgive you and I—,” Magnus swallowed thickly, his emotions, an overwhelming wave, threatened to carry him away yet he continued nonetheless, “I don’t want to live in a world without you either, I am yours as much as you are mine. You did say that we always find our way back to each other after all.”

And, by gods, it was sinking in how truly accurate it was, Magnus was only seeing now, but his eyes were wide open. 

They, Alec and him, were always meant to find each other, to stand next to each other, in every world, every universe, in every situation and Magnus understands, he really understands that he isn't alive, not really, not without Alec by his side. Sure, they've fought, and sure they've been told that they weren't meant to be. Two different worlds, centuries, people apart. But isn't that the beauty? The fact that they went against fate itself and decided that no, they wouldn't let anything separate them. They would always find a way back to each other.

Alec gave him a bright, wobbling smile, “I love you, Magnus Bane.”

And for a moment Magnus could only breathe and admire, swearing Alec could stop wars with his smile or start them. He smiled back eventually, helpless to the brilliance radiating from him, “And I love you, Alec Lightwood.”

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus, deep and hard, as if trying to pour all his love into it, Magnus felt the hole in his heart; a pulsing wound, gouged open from the absence of Alec, until it was red and dripping, heal over and mend. When they separated, both of them were breathing hard, identical, glowing smiles on their faces.

“So,” Magnus drawled, his smile only growing; a giddiness filling him up to the brim at the feeling of finally, _finally_ , being completely whole again, “how about we get out of here? I mean I’m all for parties, but I do believe there is a bottle of champagne and a warm bath waiting for us at home.” He swayed seductively into Alec, closing whatever little distance there was, and smirked, “So how bout it darling? Wanna get drunk with me in our bathtub and perhaps…have a little fun?”

Alec laughed, his whole face lighting up as he leaned right into Magnus’ moves, “I would absolutely love that.”

Magnus leaned up kissing Alec once again chastely, “I absolutely love you,” he pulled back and offered his arm, “shall we?”

Alec rolled his eyes not even bothering to hide his smile (and why should he, he always seems to be happy around Magnus), but took Magnus’ arm anyway, “You’re such a sap,” he leaned down pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, “but, I absolutely love you too.”

Magnus’ laughter rang out through the alley, a sound of pure happiness, as they stepped through the portal.

\----

They stumble through the portal in each other's arms, giggling as they both almost trip over the threshold, yet still unwilling to let go. The moment the portal closes, Magnus is pushing Alec against the closest hard surface, the door to their bedroom, getting in his space, and kissing him, wild and desperate.

_Being reunited never felt so good._

Alec immediately melts into the kiss, moving in tandem with Magnus as they sink into each other, relief and love palpable in the air, surrounding both their hearts and souls. It burned, as they kissed, but in a good way, in a way that was simultaneously calming and exciting, a familiar warmth, something akin to the sunlight after a stormy day, invading their every sense in the best of ways; hazy but strong, a well missed light.

They licked into each other's mouth, reveling in the taste of one another on their tongues, it was messy, more teeth than lips, but it _gods it felt so, so good._

They barely separated for air before they were on each other again, Magnus scattered kisses across Alec’s face, the apple of his cheeks, his chin, his nose, forehead, eyelids, anywhere he could reach. Alec smiled under his ministrations and tried to catch Magnus’ lips. Magnus avoided him, a teasing smile playing on his lips, Alec’s eyes darkened, he growled and hooked an ankle around Magnus’ making him stumble into him, before wrapping his arms thoroughly around him and switching their positions.

Magnus immediately wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, gasping into his mouth when Alec lifts him, his legs automatically hitching around his waist. Alec pushed into him, grinding against him, until Magnus was a gasping mess, he squeezed his legs tighter, making Alec moan filthily.

Alec pressed him into the door, his mouth trailing a blazing heat down Magnus throat, kissing and biting. Magnus clutched at him and Alec smiled, his lashes a gentle sweep against his cheeks as he worshipped Magnus’ overheated skin. A need rose within Magnus, licking something fierce up his spine, he needed more.

Magnus moaned, “Gods I missed you.” He canted his hips forward and Alec’s breath stuttered, his eyes rolling in pleasure—biting at his lip and Magnus took advantage, dragging Alec’s lips back to his, kissing him deep, pulling Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking hard.

Alec whined, “I missed you too,” Magnus grinded into him, hard, “ _fuck_ , Magnus, so much.”

“Show me, baby” Magnus hissed as Alec licked at his Adam’s apple, “ _show me_.” 

It wasn’t so much a request as an order and Alec was helpless, never one to deny Magnus.

The bathtub could wait.

In a flash, Magnus’ legs were getting untangled from Alec’s waist and Alec was kneeling before him, hands unbuckling his belt. In another instant Alec’s mouth was on him and Magnus was drowning in pleasure, clenching his jaw at the onslaught of his sensation, his words came out jumbled, “ _Gods_ —Alexander, angel _, fuck,_ you are so good to me, _so good_.”

Alec hummed around his cock and Magnus’ hips jumped, he threaded his fingers into his hair, pulling slightly. Alec moaned, and lifted his eyes, locking them with Magnus’ as he moved his mouth over Magnus, almost reverently, stealing the breath out of Magnus’ lungs.

Alec looked a sin, his lips red and swollen around his cock, hazel eyes shimmering with hazy pleasure, his cheeks flushed. How Magnus could have ever attempted (ever hoped to even try) to live without him was foolish. “ _Oh_ , my darling, beautiful boy and all _mine_. I am _never_ —ever, letting you go again.”

At his words, Alec renewed his efforts, swallowing around him and adding his hand into the fray, stroking as he licked and kissed at his cock, and it was good, _so fucking good_ , Magnus felt like he was shaking apart, white hot pleasure licks up his entire body, he’s suddenly on the precipice unable to hold back, and he falls, falls and falls. Pleasure so intense, washing over him like a powerful tsunami, sweeping away any conscious thought. Alec takes it beautifully, swallowing Magnus’ come easily and guiding him with the smooth edges of his tongue and sweet kisses peppered along his length. For what feels like hours, Magnus is suspended in bliss, he floats back down to Earth softly, slowly grounded as the aftershocks of a satisfying orgasm rocks through him.

When he’s finally aware, he finds Alec looking up at his, his eyes shining proudly and a smirk gracing his full lips. Ever the smug one after getting Magnus to come (as he always does, quite well). But, no— _no,_ that won’t do. Magnus wants to wipe that smug smirk of his angel’s face. He wants to ruin him, ever so lovingly, make him a mess of moans and pleasure under him. He wants Alec to know just how much he can’t do anything without being so utterly captured in thought of him.

He pulls Alec to his feet, pulling him close and kissing him, hard and desperate, moaning at the taste of himself on his lips. It’s filthy, yet Magnus can feel the heady rush of arousal rush through him again, with Alec it seems he’s insatiable.

He licked at Alec’s bottom lip, once again sucked at it, tugging it between his teeth, reveling in his stuttered sigh wrecked from Alec’s throat. He moved his way down, his lips caressing Alec’s heated skin until his mouth was on his deflect rune, he proceeded to bite and kiss at the sensitive rune, causing Alec to gasp and thrust forward, his body begging for more.

Instead of giving Alec what he wants, however, Magnus pulls away. He throws a lazy smirk Alec’s way, “So how about that bath now?” he glances down, smirking at the obvious bulge in Alec’s pants, “and we take care of that?” Without waiting for an answer, he struts to the washroom, shedding his clothes along the way, a slight sway to his hips. Knowing Alec’s eyes were following him the entire way.

\----

By the time Alec follows him, Magnus had made sure the tub was full of bubbles, candles surrounded it, casting the room in a warm glow and just for fun he added a shower of rose petals to the floor. He waits at the edge of the tub, champagne glasses in hand, clothes all off, when Alec enters, a gasp on his full lips.

“Magnus…” Alec trails off, slightly breathless, “you never cease to amaze me.”

Magnus laughs, the words he so often uses sounds weird on Alec’s tongue, because in all honesty Alec really is always surprising him, but it nevertheless sends a shot of liquid warmth up his spine, and he plays along, “In only good ways I hope.”

Alec quirks a smile, but Magnus can tell he isn’t teasing, he’s looking at Magnus intensely, like he’s never seen someone so beautiful, like he’s seeing Magnus for the first time. Like he’s seeing Magnus heart and soul and deciding he likes what he sees. And sure, Magnus has been looked at, stared at, lusted after, but Alec, his _Alexander_ is something completely different, he’s looking at Magnus like he’s hung the moon, and outshines the stars, and for a moment Magnus can’t breathe. But then Alec is kissing him, and air rushes back into his lungs.

When they pull back, Alec smiles, hearts in his eyes, “Always.”

Alec has never been one for words, but his actions, the way he’s holding Magnus so precious, the way he looks at Magnus like he’s all Alec ever wants, words aren’t needed. Magnus knows what he’s trying to say, because he feels the exact same way. 

From the very moment he met Alec, he knew, he knew he was in for a tough journey. He knew that nothing was ever going to be the same. He knew that this Shadowhunter, his angel, _his Alexander_ , would change everything, that he was different. An enigma, a confident leader that thrives in the shadows, beautiful, yet so oblivious to how bright he shines. Capturing Magnus’ attention from the very start.

Stealing the very breath; stale and ancient from Magnus’ lungs and filling it with fresh air. Opening Magnus up for the first time in centuries. And angels, Magnus knew it was going to be dangerous, he knew it would burn (in the best of ways), but he stepped right into the fire, never looking back, never regretting it, because fuck, it was fate. He wasn’t the biggest believer in fate, not after living so long but somehow, he just knew that this had to be it, because being with Alexander, loving him, being loved _by_ him, it was as easy as breathing. It was like a path lead him right here, right to Alexander Lightwood.

Every choice he made, every heartbreak, every drop of blood and sweat, every step he took, it lead him here, to love Alec Lightwood. He was put on the Earth to love him.

He knew it now.

It may have taken years of hurt, of heartbreak and love, but Magnus knew it was worth it, and by gods, he wouldn’t change a thing. He knew Alec was right for him, he knew he has never loved and will never love anyone quite like he loves him.

And Magnus knows, he knows, one day he’s going to marry him. But for now, he just offers his arm, and the glass of champagne, “shall we?”. Now was not the time for introspection or proposals, now was the time to celebrate. Alec gives him a lopsided smile and accepts his arm and they sink into the bath, facing each other. They clink their glasses in victory and proceed to dissolve in laughter.

Laughing at world, the universe, everything. Because they made it, and here they are together, and they are safe in each others’ arms. They are victorious, they _won_ , against all the odds.

They lean in, smiles on their mouth and laughter, a sweet taste on their tongues, kissing each other deep and Magnus easily climbs onto Alec’s lap, the tender air turning into something electric as they grind against each other. Magnus rolled his hips revelling at the feel of Alec under him, his wiry chest hairs rubbing just right against his nipples, making him gasp for air, and it all felt so but it wasn’t enough—

Alec put a hand between them, opening Magnus up carefully, until Magnus was desperate and panting against him. Magnus pulled back from the kiss, heart racing as he fucked down onto Alec’s fingers, whining, he needed more, he needed Alec inside him ( _he needed to feel whole again_ ). Alec understood what he need and pulled his fingers out, wrapping them around his cock instead, stroking a few times before lining up. Magnus twisted just so, and sunk down on Alec, and angels, if it didn’t feel like coming home.

Alec was hot inside him, his slick cock hitting Magnus just where he needed, every time, dragging deep and hard inside him, filling him up, making him see stars. But he couldn’t let Alec have all the fun, so he splayed his hands, firmly on Alec’s delicious chest and started to cant him hips down, meeting Alec thrust for thrust until Alec’s eyes were rolling as Magnus fucked him, slowly and deeply.

This was what alive felt like, this is what it was meant to be. _To be_ alive. To have your every nerve tingling, ignited with a fire, deep and burning within your very soul. To be alive was to have this connection, to be entangled; utterly ensnared in one other, breathing in tandem and with every thrust, an explosion of stars, and galaxies blooming within your chest and behind your eyes. Magnus has never felt more alive than he does when he is with Alec. Alec breathes life into him, refreshes him, renews him. He is the very incarnation of life, with his deep forested eyes, the sun in his smile and the universe at his lips.

After awhile the rhythm they established starts to falter into something messier and desperate, both close to the edge, chasing the euphoric fall. 

Now Magnus has seen a lot of beauty, he has seen empires rise and fall, he has seen all the wonders of the world, he’s seen the sun rise and the sunset, yet nothing conquers the vision of Alec as he falls off the edge. His kiss swollen lips fallen open in pleasure as his eyes flutter close, there is a flush high on his cheeks, both from the bath and their activities and his usual messy hair stuck sweaty to his forehead. He looks like a fallen angel and Magnus falls right with him. For a second time that night, waves of pleasure wash through him as he feels Alec come, hot and long inside him, it’s so intense, it leaves him shaky all over. 

They come back to reality slowly, reveling in the last waves of pleasure that flow through them, leaving them panting against each others’ mouth, arms grasping for support. When Magnus regains his mind and his heart begins to slow, he finds Alec looking at him, breathing and tears in his eyes. He immediately grows concerned, “Angel of mine, are you okay, what’s wrong?”

Alec shakes him head, a trembling smile on his lips, “Nothing it’s just—it feels so good,” his breath hitches in his throat, “being away from you, angels above, Magnus, it hurt, it hurt to breathe, to think, to do _anything_. I just really missed you.” 

Magnus heart stutters, climbing his throat, “I felt the same, Alec—Alexander, I am incomplete without, you are my heart, my everything and you know what?”

“What?” Alec asks.

Magnus smiles, booping his nose playfully, “We will never, ever be separated again, because we are meant to be with each other,” his gaze softens, and he caresses Alec’s cheek, “remember? We were always meant to find our way back to each other, _always_.”

Alec bites his lip, “You promise?”

Magnus kisses him softly, “I promise, now how about we get out of this bath, bring that bottle of champagne to bed and then get some well-deserved sleep, hm?”

Alec smiles, carefree and wild and Magnus’ heart lights up, “There is nothing in this world I rather do.”

Magnus snorts, “Except me, you like to do me.”

Alec scrunches his nose, and moves to get up, dislodging Magnus off his lap, “You’re so lame Magnus, shut up and let’s go to bed.”

He gets out of the tub, and for a moment Magnus just stares, admiring his boyfriend’s perfect physique as he walks away, and Magnus can’t help whistle in appreciation, shouting after him, “If I shut up, will you do me again?”

He hears Alec let out a long-suffering sigh, but there’s a smile in his voice when he speaks, “Why did I miss you again? But you know what, how bout you come to bed and we’ll see.”

Magnus is out of the tub and scrambling into the bedroom in mere seconds. He tackles Alec into the bed, and that’s how they spend the rest of the night, blissfully intertwined, laughter and love echoing through the room, carrying out into the open air, a song for lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> and there you have it angels, I hope you enjoyed this little fic, don't get used to it though, next week I'm back at University again, but keep an eye out. Also tell me what you think, you know I love to hear your voices, see you soon xoxo. -S


End file.
